Gone With the Wind: 2007
by X-IrishChic-X
Summary: Basically, Gone With the Wind in present day. However, both Scarlett and Rhett will be around the same age. PLEASE READ ANNOUNCEMENT ON LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett O'Hara was a 16 year old 11th grader. She went to Clayton High School, the best in the state. Her family, consisting of her parents, her, and her 2 sisters, lives in a mansion a few blocks away from her father's company. As she walked down the hall, several of her friends said hello, along with every guy she passed. The Tarleton twins came up to her, and Stuart said, "Hey! You'll dance with us at Ashley's party, right?" He looked at her with the puppy-dog look.

She turned her head in both of their directions, and pretended to ponder the question. "Maybe…"she said, her smile growing broad. Then, Brent picked up saying," We'll tell you a secret!" "About whom?" she asked, stopping in front of math class. "Ashley

Wilkes." _Ashley!_ She thought. "Okay, spit it out." "Word is, he's dating Melanie Hamilton." The words were like a whip being lashed at her heart. She said in a quavering voice, "I'll dance with you two." then walked through the door in disbelief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett found her seat next to her best friend, Cathleen Calvert. Mrs. Merrifield started speaking, "We have a new student coming today. He should be here-"

"Right…now!"

--------------------------------------

Guess who!


	2. Chapter 2

A tall 17 year old walked through the door at that moment. Scarlett's jaw almost dropped. "He's hot!" she whispered to Cathleen. "Ditto!" she whispered back. He looked around the room, and when he saw Scarlett, he smiled, revealing gleaming white teeth. She threw a flirtatious smile back his way. Every guy in class started to grumble angrily.

"Class, this is Rhett Butler. Rhett, please sit next to Miss O'Hara." she said, pointing to Scarlett. He walked over and sat in the seat next to her. Meanwhile, in the back of the room, the Tarleton twins were looking very puzzled. "Hey Stu!" whispered Brent. "What?" "It looks like he likes Scarlett quite a bit!" "Yeah, we should watch him closely."

As Mrs. Merriwether continued the lesson, Rhett whispered to Scarlett, "She sure knows how to put someone to sleep, I feel like I've been sitting here for one thousand years!" Scarlett bit her lip to keep from laughing. Then she thought of something. "Hey, what's your next class?" "Let me think…Oh, English." "Me too! Want me to show you how to get there?" "Sure." Just then, the bell rang. "The homework is page 45 in your math book!" called Mrs. Merriwether.

Scarlett led Rhett into the hall. She remembered what the twins said. _"Word is Ashley's dating Melanie Hamilton…" _She tilted her head down sadly and sighed. Rhett turned to her and asked, "Is anything wrong?" "No…But, would you like to come to that new sushi place after school and hang out?" she figured, _"If Ashley is dating Melanie, I have right to hang out with other guys!" _Rhett, after thinking for a few moments, agreed. Scarlett smiled as they walked into English class, and she prayed that Mrs. Meade wasn't in a bad mood today.


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately, Mrs. Meade was in a bad mood. Then again, she always was. Rhett sat down next to Scarlett when class began. He whispered into her ear, "Wow, you're really going to show me the nice and mean teachers at this school!" Scarlett smiled. "I will. Anyway, lunch is next."

Mrs. Meade continued on in that a shrill voice that annoyed everyone to no end. Finally, the bell rang signaling lunch. Everyone ran to get away before she could give them any homework. Rhett walked with Scarlett to the cafeteria. They both ordered pizza and looked around. "Where should we sit?" asked Rhett.

Scarlett heard her name being called. She turned to see Cathleen waving. She grabbed Rhett's arm and led him over to the table. It was pretty much the popular table. Scarlett was about the coolest person in school. Rhett figured that out, it was pretty obvious. "Guys! This is Rhett Butler. He's new here, for those of you who haven't met him yet." As she said this, a series of jocks, cheerleaders and other people of the like turned their head to Scarlett.

They sat down in an empty part of the table. Everyone carried on talking like usual. Scarlett was chatting to Rhett, telling him about events coming up. She informed him of a dance coming up next week. "Oh! I almost forgot. My friend Ashley Wilkes is having a party next week. He's graduating this year." He said, "Really? That's cool." She told him she'd try to get him invited. He just smiled at her. She could not tell what he was feeling; he seemed to be skilled in hiding his emotions.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked, amused. She scowled. "Actually, you do." She handed him a napkin and he wiped it off. "Thanks. What's your next class? Mine's…French."

"Mine's choir."

"You sing?" "Yeah." "That's cool. I don't really like to sing, so I decided to take French." "Why not play an instrument?" He shrugged. Scarlett looked over and saw her sister Suellen talking to her boyfriend, Frank Kennedy. _He is such a prissy! _Thought Scarlett. "You know her?" "Unfortunately. She's my sister." "Oh.' "She's a brat."


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett walked to choir class after saying good-bye to everyone at the table. Rhett went to French class. Cathleen walked with her. "Scarlett? I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"You really seem to like that guy Rhett, are you two going out?"

"Of course not! We're…Friends! Duh."

"Sure, Scarlett. Sure." Said Cathleen as they walked into the doors.

Meanwhile, Rhett was trying to find room 303.

"300, 301, 302… There it is!" right as he was about to walk in, Alex and Tony Fontaine stopped him. "Hey man, what's with you and Scarlett?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, are you guys together? It sure seems like it."

Rhett raised an eyebrow. "What? I just got here today."

Then he shoved past them and strolled into class.

"Scarlett, can you go to room 303 and get Ashley Wilkes? I need to talk to him about something."

She looked up at Mrs. Elsing. "Sure." It wasn't like she actually wanted to see Ashley at the moment, but she didn't exactly want Cathleen annoying her about Rhett. It wasn't like they were going out!

When she arrived at her destination, she opened the door.

"Is Ashley Wilkes in here?"

When he heard her voice, Rhett looked up. There was Scarlett, asking the teacher if Ashley Wilkes was here. Ashley heard, and called, "I'm over here, Scarlett." She looked up and saw Ashley, and Rhett. She smiled at Rhett and then turned to Ashley and her smile wore down a bit when she remembered he was dating Melanie.

"Mrs. Elsing wants to see you." He followed her into the hall.

"How are you doing, Scarlett?"

"Fine, thank you." She replied bitterly.

"Oh." _That's IT? Insensitive jerk!_ She thought.

"By any chance, can Rhett Butler come to your party next week?" she asked, putting on a tone of fake sweetness.

"Of course." They walked into Mrs. Elsing's class then.


	5. Chapter 5

After school…

"Rhett!" called Scarlett, and he turned around to see her coming his way. "Yes?"

"Can you still hang out with me at the sushi place?"

"Yeah, sure. I have nothing I can think of to do besides homework."

"Awesome.' She said, and they walked towards the exit to go to the sushi place.

"Good news, Ashley said you could come to the party."

"That's nice to know." He said as they walked in. She seemed to be mad at this Ashley. He remembered meeting him briefly in French class. He seemed okay, but not like Scarlett at all, His grey eyes seemed dull and boring. Scarlett's were filled with life and energy. They were such a beautiful shade of green… He quickly shrugged it off. Why on earth was he thinking of her that way? He asked himself as they sat down at the table.

She studied the menu, and decided to have shrimp teriyaki. He said that he'll have the same, it sounded pretty good. When the waiter got there, he brought soda and their orders.

It was silent, until Rhett said, "You'll never guess what happened earlier. A guy came up to me and asked if you and I were _dating_!" then he looked at Scarlett. She looked surprised. "You too? Wow. Cathleen wouldn't shut up earlier." Now it was his turn to be surprised. "Does it really look like we're dating? I just got here today, how could that be?"

They were looking very puzzled. A group of people walked into the restaurant. It was the people from the table earlier. When the girls saw Rhett and Scarlett, they just smiled mischievously. The guys turned red in anger. There were several whispers then. That's when Scarlett and Rhett noticed. Scarlett turned pink from being caught with the guy everyone thought she was dating.

"Rhett, I think we should go. All of them won't stop staring."

He nodded in agreement. The guys that stopped him earlier were in the group, and he didn't want a bunch of football players ganging up on him. Though he could beat them all at once, they didn't need to know that.

They walked outside. "Where do we go now? Would you like to come to my house?" asked Scarlett.

"Umm…Alright. Your parents won't be mad, will they?"

"No. I just pray they won't embarrass me."

He chuckled. She just frowned. She didn't get him.

When they got to the house, Rhett took in its appearance. It was huge, fashionable, and distinguished. Scarlett walked to the door and knocked. Her mother answered the door to see Scarlett and…another boy. "Who's this?" asked Ellen as they walked in. "A friend."

"Boyfriend?"

"MOM!!!" she shrieked.


	6. Chapter 6

After the fiasco, Scarlett stormed upstairs with Rhett following close behind. When they got to her room, Rhett closed the door. Scarlett was still blushing.

"Does this kind of thing happen a lot?" He questioned. She glanced at him. "No, she is usually very calm."

"Hm, what now?" asked Rhett.

"Um… There's a carnival at my little sister's school. There's free cake!" she said happily.

"I don't know, maybe I should just go home. It's been a long day…"

"You got that right. Bye, Rhett!"

"Bye Scarlett."

When he left, Scarlett sighed in relief. That was an interesting visit. Suddenly, the song "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" started blasting from her cell phone. It was Careen calling. She answered quickly. She wanted to know if Scarlett could come and walk her home, because Ellen said she couldn't go home alone. Scarlett agreed and set off towards the junior high. On the way, someone came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She spun around to see…

Rhett.

"RHETT BUTLER! What are you, insane? I thought you might be a stranger trying to kidnap me!!! It's nighttime!"

He chuckled to himself. "Don't worry about being kidnapped, I'm sure you would lecture the poor guy to death." At this, she stomped off toward the school, leaving behind a laughing Rhett.


	7. Chapter 7

As she got near the school, she heard Careen calling her. "Scarlett! Over here!" she turned to see Careen at the gate. Careen ran over to Scarlett. As they walked home, Scarlett was still mad at Rhett. She knew he was just joking, but still! He could have just said hello.

When they walked in, she remembered that she had to talk to Ellen about what happened earlier. She went into the dining room to see her parents, Suellen, and… "Ashley! What are you doing here?" he looked at her and smiled. "I was supposed to come to tutor you in math."

She turned her head towards her parents with an evil expression(Think of the scene where she says "No…I'm…NOT at the beginning of the movie) "Excuse me? I have a B in math!"

"Actually, you have a C. Minus." Said Ellen. Scarlett winced. She had a B two months ago.

_Great_, she thought. _He's dating Melanie, and I despise math!_

At school the next day, she stood at her locker getting a textbook for first period. About a second later, she saw Rhett coming by and put on a pair of sunglasses. Rhett looked at her oddly. "Scarlett, I know it's you."

"And unfortunately, I know who you are as well." She said as she closed her locker, taking the sunglasses and putting them back in her purse before walking off without Rhett. He shook his head, chuckling lightly.

It was when she walked through the door that she sat next to Rhett. She grudgingly took her seat as the bell rang. Rhett passed her a note. She squinted her eyes at him, but read it anyway. It said, "Scarlett, I'm sorry. Forgive + Forget U?" She looked at him. She wrote back, "Okay, but knock it off because I suck at math." She passed it to him and he looked slightly surprised, but his face went back to normal quickly.

Cathleen, who was still next to her, tapped Scarlett on the shoulder. "I knew you two were dating!" she whispered.

"Fiddle-Dee-Dee, Cathleen! We're only friends. I swear."

"Hon, it's useless to try and say he doesn't love you. Every other guy is head over heels for you. "

Rhett heard all of this and grimaced. He knew about the rumors about him and Scarlett, and he did admire her. He didn't know if he truly loved her, however. Just then, the bell rang.

Scarlett's arched eyebrows slanted and she glared. "Maybe he's not like every other guy." Scarlett said once Rhett was out of earshot.

If there isn't one, there should be an equal sign between forget and you.


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlett contemplated her conversation with Cathleen. True, every guy she knew _was_ head over heels for her. But Rhett… He hadn't given any signs about being the same way.

She was actually a little thankful for this. Before she could process anything else, Rhett came up to her and said, "So, you're bad at math?"

He surprised her, and she jumped a little. She scowled. "If you must know, yes. I have a c minus in that class! On top of that, my mom is making Ashley Wilkes tutor me!" she replied.

Rhett was curious. "What's wrong with Wilkes tutoring you?"

She forgot she said that. His face was unreadable; She still wouldn't give the real reason, however. "Because, I am mad at him for something."

"Why is that?"

"Listen! We have to get to class!" and she headed for the ever-so-mean Mrs. Meade's class. After Mrs. Meade said something about algebra homework, Rhett leaned over to Scarlett and whispered, "Hey, I can tutor you instead. Do you want me to?"

"Let me think about that…Yeah, duh." She whispered back.

He smiled at this, and Mrs. Meade glared at him. "What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Oh, just remembered a funny joke." He said nonchalantly.

She squinted, but returned to her desk.

Scarlett whispered, "Good call, she has horrid punishment." Rhett looked at her and whispered, "I'll remember that, but I already figured that, considering the way she is daily. Old fart…"

Scarlett almost giggled, but Mrs. Meade turned in their direction. She kept quiet for the rest of class, and walked off to third period. When lunch came, she went to her locker to drop her stuff off. In the midst of doing this, somebody tapped her shoulder lightly. She thought it was Rhett and turned around quickly.

It was Ashley Wilkes. _'Oh great!' _she thought. "Hey, Ashley. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just reminding you that the barbeque is tomorrow." He said.

Scarlett saw a good opportunity. Rhett wasn't in the cafeteria, and Melanie goes to a different school.

"Hey Ashley, let's go sit down… over there!"

Scarlett said pointing to an empty table.

He looked at her for a second, but complied. When they sat down. Scarlett asked him, "So, who are you going with? As you're date, of course."

"Melanie Wilkes. Remember her? You two were inseparable in middle school."

"Of course I remember. But Ashley, I thought you liked me!" she said quietly.

"Why did you think that?"

"Well, last year we were dating! And I loved you!" She said angrily.

"Scarlett, be reasonable! We decided it wouldn't work out. We're different, like… Like a goth and a prep."

She was gaping now. Soon, all the rage she had in her burst out. "No, you decided that, and I finally gave in! I'll hate you for the rest of my life!" She said, slapping his face. That caused everyone's head to turn. Ashley simply stood and walked away. Everyone went back to minding their own business after a few seconds.

Rhett suddenly sat down. Scarlett's face blanched ghost white. "You heard all of that, didn't you?"

Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately. I don't exactly like this chapter all that much, but review anyway!

 If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. 


End file.
